A Caixa
by XL Nozes
Summary: A caixa era um mistério. E todos sabiam que Hermione Granger nunca recusava um bom mistério. Não importavam as consequências. ALERTA: Conteúdo erótico, para maiores de 18 anos.
1. Imperceptível

**Esse é o meu pedido de desculpas por não saber conciliar o meu passatempo e deixar vocês esperando por algo que eu não consegui entregar.**

É possível que esta seja uma One-shot, apesar de que eu, obviamente, deixei muitas coisas a serem explicadas e continuadas. Queria poder prometer que haverá um segundo capítulo, mas aprendi a não fazer promessas. Como eu fiz às pressas, ele está sem correção e os meus olhos estão cansados. Se vocês perceberem erros, podem me avisar, por favor?

Espero que vocês aproveitem :D

* * *

 **A Caixa**

 **Capítulo 1: Imperceptível**

* * *

Hermione passou os olhos pelo pergaminho em suas mãos. Suas anotações eram poucas, mas isso era esperado, ela havia analisado apenas a parte de fora do objeto. Esse era o trigésimo sexto dos quase setecentos objetos que residiam na Mansão Malfoy e haviam sido considerados "de índole questionável".

Não havia muita informação disponível. Ele parecia uma caixa de madeira por fora, com cinco painéis entalhados, um em cada um dos quatro lados e um e cima.

Os últimos dois meses haviam consistido em uma pesquisa detalhada das imagens, buscando saber o que elas poderiam significar, na esperança de que isso a deste alguma pista da função da caixa. Os feitiços de diagnóstico não identificavam nenhuma magia negra atrelada ao objeto, nem qualquer intenção perversa. Um feitiço de estimativa de tempo sobre a madeira havia vindo inconclusivo, o que poderia significar que ela havia sido alterada ao longo dos anos. As anotações de Malfoy não continham muita coisa, dando a impressão de que ele nunca havia sido autorizado a interagir com a caixa. "Crianças são proibidas de entrar", "Está há mais de 50 gerações na família", "Nunca fez mal a pessoas não-mágicas", "Há rumores de um tio avô viciado nela".

Hermione não tinha muita certeza de como alguém poderia ser viciado em uma caixa. Mas isso a tornava perigosa o suficiente para que a última opção fosse, de fato, abri-la.

Dos cinco painéis, Hermione havia decifrado o da direta ao lado da porta. Os traços eram similares demais à tradição egípcia e, por aí, ela havia começado a pesquisa. Uma mulher nua encontrava-se de pé sobre um leão. Qetesh, a deusa da fertilidade, do êxtase sagrado e do prazer sexual , do seu lado direito Min e do seu lado esquerdo Resheph. Em uma mão, ela segurava uma cobra, na outra um buquê de flores de lótus. Ambos para representar a capacidade de criação. Isso parecia se atrelar ao aviso sobre crianças.

Hermione havia começado a pesquisar outras referências a deuses de fertilidade, mas a imagem do painel dos fundos a havia feito mudar de ideia. Entalhes de uma montanha ao fundo; no primeiro plano, três homens, os dois primeiros carregando uma pedra enquanto o último, mais velho, indicava o caminho. Nos seus pés, coisas que pareciam ser frutos e legumes.

Sentou-se na cadeira e balançou-se para os lados por alguns minutos. Estava tentada a considerar que o entalhe da porta representava alguma deusa romana ou grega, mas a imagem parecia genérica demais para ter certeza. Se ela encontrasse um jeito de bater fotos dessas imagens, poderia jogá-las em um buscador para localizar referências similares. Mas o limitante da interferência da magia na eletricidade a impedia.

Ergueu-se e se aproximou. Os dedos traçando com cuidado a imagem. O que parecia ser um homem abraçava os próprios braços, receoso. Entre eles, uma pequena mesa. A mulher segurava uma balança, em cada um de seus lados havia um pequeno ser alado, que parecia ter alguns traços humanos, mas nada muito explícito. O que poderia estar sendo pesado?

Sabia que no topo haveria uma imagem do que parecia ser um humano alado jogando algo muito pequeno e em grande quantidade ao seu redor. O traço parecia o de uma pintura em um pote grego. As asas a faziam pensar que poderia haver alguma relação com a outra imagem. Quais eram mesmo os deuses gregos alados?

Anteros, Pothus e Eros. Um deles em cima e os outros dois embaixo? Ou só dois deles? Mas quais? Isso fazia aquela mulher segurando a balança Afrodite?

A última imagem não a ajudava. O painel à esquerda continha uma mulher, as mãos dadas em frente ao corpo, um ornamento em sua cabeça. Os traços eram mais largos e pouco detalhados, como se fossem uma escultura em barro, e ela não conseguia identificar que cultura poderia tê-los produzido. Ao seu redor, quatro imagens menores, uma que a lembrava uma criança envolvida por uma cobra, a segunda era uma mulher com uma face longa e de olhos fundos, que poderia facilmente ser uma caveira, a terceira dividia-se em duas na altura do tronco, formando duas cabeças que olhavam para lados opostos, a última era uma mulher gestante.

Passou a mão pelos olhos. Soltou os cabelos e prendeu-os novamente.

Nada fazia sentido. Havia duas culturas misturadas, o que a levava a acreditar que as demais imagens poderiam seguir o mesmo padrão.

Se estivesse certa na sua suposição, a caixa tinha algo relacionado à fertilidade, ou amor. Ou desejo. Ou carnalidade. Ou paixão. Sua pesquisa sobre deuses atrelados não havia retornado com qualquer coisa que pudesse ajuda-la a entender as outras imagens.

Pesou as suas opções. A primeira seria contatar Malfoy e ver se alguma das suas descobertas despertava alguma memória nele. A segunda era abrir a caixa para investiga-la por dentro.

Bufou. Sentou-se à mesa, pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta. Por questão de segurança, apenas indicou a Malfoy que precisava que ele passasse no Departamento de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento e sugeriu alguns períodos nos quais ela estaria disponível. Mandou a carta e esperou.

Seus olhos, distraidamente, pararam sobre a caixa novamente. Claramente, ela era grande o suficiente por fora para comportar, ao menos, quatro pessoas sem que elas se mexessem muito. Pegou uma fita métrica. 1,25mx1,25mx2,5. Anotou os valores na sua folha. Será que o tamanho era o mesmo por dentro?

Mordeu o lábio inferior. Pegou a varinha que estava sobre a mesa. Enrolou-a entre os dedos. Inspirou profundamente antes de soltar o ar com força.

Um feitiço de percepção de movimento alheio e um de percepção de energia foram colocados ao redor da caixa e dela mesma, mas sem tocá-las, qualquer coisa que passasse pelo feitiço iria alertá-la. Os dedos de sua mão esquerda envolveram o trinco, seu corpo posicionado atrás da porta que estava prestes a abrir. Na outra mão, sua varinha dançava conjurando um _protego_. Com movimentos lentos, moveu o trinco. Ele não fez barulho algum e Hermione viu-se afastando a porta da sua posição original. Nada mudou. Os feitiços de percepção não reagiram. Com calma, moveu-se para a esquerda, permitindo que seus olhos observassem a parte interna. Expirou. A parte interna era um conjunto de espelhos por todos os lados que poucas pistas davam sobre a função da caixa.

Certo.

Nada havia escapado e ela não havia sido sugada para dentro.

Todos os artefatos em formatos de caixa sobre os quais ela tinha conhecimento que não faziam as citadas coisas precisavam estar fechados para funcionar. Esticou-se e, usando a cadeira, prendeu a porta, sem confiar que um feitiço pudesse impedi-la de fechar-se. Objetos mágicos tinham essa tendência a anular feitiços discretamente.

Com a fita métrica em uma mão e a varinha em outra, testou colocar o primeiro pé para dentro da caixa.

Ok. Nenhuma diferença de pressão. Nenhuma perturbação mágica. O diagnóstico mágico não indicava nada além do que ela havia recebido quando a havia analisado por fora. Ainda sem perigo. Com um impulso, colocou o segundo pé para dentro e repetiu a sequência percebendo não haver alteração. Certo. Segura o suficiente para avaliar as medidas.

Colocou a varinha no bolso lateral da saia e começou a medir.

Para um caixa tão imponente, o seu interior era bem simples. Com medidas similares à parte externa, 1,15mx1,15mx2,4m, a função do objeto ainda era uma incógnita. Parou de pé, largando a fita métrica em um lado, observando as imagens. Talvez funcionasse de uma forma similar ao Espelho de Ojesed. Observou a imagem sob si, entre os seus pés levemente afastados conseguia ver um pedaço das suas pernas, um pedaço da sua calcinha, as curvas da saia de algodão e a sua cabeça de um ângulo muito peculiar. A imagem de cima revelava o seu rosto, seu cabelo preso em um coque e seus ombros cobertos pela blusa. A imagem a frente não mostrava nada de novo. Tentou ater-se aos detalhes. Será que algo havia mudado em ser corpo? Algum detalhe talvez. Procurou brincos, pulseiras e anéis. Avaliou suas roupas. Tudo parecia igual. Será que era o cabelo? Soltou-o do elástico. Os fios penderam de um lado ao outro e, repentinamente, um movimento atrás de si fê-la estacar. Os segundos que levaram para ela reconhecer os rosto angular de Malfoy mantiveram a sua respiração em suspenso. Ela expirou aliviada, imaginando que era esperado da parte dele aparecer assim que possível.

A tensão havia deixado sua garganta seca e ela precisou tragar saliva antes de conseguir abrir a boca.

"Malfoy...", começou fraco e terminou quando ela viu-o balançar a cabeça suavemente para os lados.

Ele estava como sempre o via quando ele vinha ajuda-la. Uma calça social cinza, uma camisa social azul petróleo com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos. O terno largado sobre o balcão, provavelmente.

Uma vez ela havia perguntado o motivo de ele usar roupas não-mágicas. Ele havia dito que não havia forma mais simples de fazer uma declaração. Ela não perguntou mais.

Perto dele, a saia solta de algodão cinza e a blusa carmim que ela usava pareciam casuais demais.

Malfoy moveu-se lentamente, até estar exatamente atrás dela. A diferença de altura ficava explícita, com os olhos dele despontando por cima dos cabelos castanhos. Ela pôde ver através do reflexo antes de sentir os dedos dele enrolarem-se sobre o seu quadril. A boca dela encheu-se para falar algo – o que ele estava fazendo? Aquilo não era normal para eles. Por que ele estava fazendo isso? – mas os movimentos dele eram tão reverentes que ela se viu engolindo as palavras.

Os braços masculinos encolheram-se, trazendo-a junto. Hermione viu as suas costas grudadas no peito dele, sentia nas suas nádegas as cristas ilíacas masculinas. Nesse momento, seus olhos saltaram procurando respostas. Pelo reflexo de ambos, Hermione podia vê-lo claramente. A essa distância, os olhos dele pareciam pretos. A intensidade neles fê-la engolir.

Os dedos dele movimentaram-se novamente, os polegares para frente e o mindinho para trás, inclinando a lombar feminina. Quando o movimento dele se inverteu, Hermione sentiu algo rígido passar por entre as suas nádegas.

Corou sentindo a temperatura aumentar. Os músculos da sua entreperna se contraíram. A intensidade dos olhos dele a impedia de desviar.

Ela sabia que existia algo entre eles. Uma atração potencial. Sobre a qual nenhum dos dois atuara. Até agora, ao menos.

"Sim?". A pergunta era simples e genérica, mas a repetição dos movimentos dele deixava clara a sua intenção.

"Sim".

O sorriso que ele lhe ofereceu não passou de um levantar do canto de seus lábios, mas a intensidade dos olhos cinzas fez o bico de seus seios levantarem-se.

"Você sempre quis testar se conseguia se masturbar sem os dedos, não é mesmo? Tente", a voz dele parecia mais grave que o normal, ressoando do tórax dele para vibrar contra as costas dela. Hermione fechou a boca que só agora percebeu estar aberta pela respiração sôfrega. Já havia testado uma ou outra vez em alguma reunião. Contraiu os músculos, sentindo a pele roçar contra o seu clitóris, as ondas de prazer dissipando-se em pequenos tremores. Os dedos dele apertaram-na e ela pôde sentir contra si o seu membro retesando-se. Os orbes cinzentos diziam que ele sabia que ela havia aceitado o comando.

"De novo".

As mãos dele continuavam os movimentos de quadril enquanto Hermione concentrava-se em contrair o conjunto de músculos. Pequenas agulhas de prazer tiniam da sua virilha para o resto do corpo. Arfou, os olhos fechando-se. Seus braços travaram nas laterais do corpo na tentativa de impedi-los de subir em direção aos seus seios. Esse era o encontro mais erótico da sua vida.

"De novo. Sem fechar os olhos".

Sua expiração saia sôfrega. Contraiu os músculos, suas coxas tremiam. Queria apertar seus mamilos, roça-los contra o espelho, qualquer coisa.

"De novo".

Não deu tempo de ela relaxar os músculos antes d- "De novo. De novo. De novo."

Engoliu. A saliva descia espessa pela boca aberta. Manteve os olhos fixos nos dele. Queria transmitir a mensagem. Precisava de mais que isso.

"De novo".

Sentia as palavras na boca, mas a única coisa que ousava escapar de seus lábios eram as bufadas de ar.

"De novo".

As mãos dele saíram de seus quadris. Com a sua imagem na frente dele, era impossível ter certeza do que estava sendo feito. O movimento contra a sua saia foi a única pista.

"De novo".

A entrada de ar indicava que ele havia levantado o tecido. Os dedos indicador e do meio colocaram-se um de cada lado da sua calcinha, fechando-se para pressionar sua virilha.

"De novo".

A força extra aumentava os efeitos dos seus músculos contraentes. Suas mãos ergueram-se antes de ela ter certeza de que suas pernas ainda conseguiam mantê-la de pé.

"Sim?".

A mudança da fala dele pegou-a desprevenida – e, de repente, ela percebeu que a pressão do membro dele contra as suas costas havia mudado - e sua resposta tomou mais tempo para ser articulada que a sua decisão.

"Sim".

Um dedo afastou o tecido úmido. Em um vislumbre de clareza, seus olhos moveram-se para baixo. No reflexo entre seus pés, conseguia ver as sombras das mãos dele. Uma afastava os tecidos. A outra segurava o membro masculino pela base, aproximando-o. Sentiu o momento exato do primeiro toque. Seus grandes lábios moveram-se, abrindo caminho para a glande. A pressão fez o quadril feminino subir e Hermione precisou tensionar as pernas para manter-se no lugar, enquanto Malfoy abria espaço dentro dela.

Sabia que há algum tempo não tinha um encontro sexual. Talvez por isso ele parecesse maior. Quando a força combinada dos dois associada à umidade dela foi suficiente para a glande abrir caminho, não havia mais impedimentos. A sensação dele contra alguma parte interna sua que ela não conseguia nomear tirou todo o ar dos pulmões dele. Os olhos castanhos, surpresos pela onda de prazer, pularam na direção dos dele, mas não encontraram nada além de pálpebras. Ele encontrava-se imóvel, os dedos novamente presos nos quadris femininos.

Queria chamar a sua atenção, queria que ele começasse a se mover.

Inclinou-se para frente, com a intenção de iniciar aquela dança que permitiria que ela atingisse a completude, mas as mãos dele a impediram. Os olhos cinzas a encontraram novamente, mais escuros que nunca. Os cabelos claros moveram-se levemente enquanto ele negava.

"Você pensa diversas vezes se seria capaz de fazer sexo em um elevador cheio de pessoas. Essa é a sua chance de provar", apenas o pedido foi suficiente para fazer seu clitóris se contrair sozinho, do jeito que ele queria. "Isso. Assim".

Hermione voltou a observar o reflexo deles. Os dedos dele mal apareciam nas laterais dos seus quadris. Sua saia, solta, caia normalmente à frente das suas coxas. As mudanças eram discretas. As sombras de seus mamilos apareciam para olhos atentos. Mas poderiam ser efeito do frio. Suas bochechas estavam coradas. A respiração ofegante impedia seus lábios de manterem-se fechados por muito tempo. Um olhar atento perceberia as mudanças; o olhar das pessoas distraídas em um elevador, jamais.

Antes que ela pudesse repetir o movimento, foi a vez dele. Sentiu-o contrair-se, como se estivesse crescendo, pressionando-a por dentro. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele crescia, o prazer expandia dentro de si, curvando seus receptores internos, vibrando por cima da sua pele. A vibração chegava aos seus mamilos, ao seu clitóris, neles algo era acesso, como uma pequena chama onde uma gota de álcool havia pingado.

"De novo", o corpo dela obedeceu o comando sem que ela tomasse consciência. Os resultados que ela sentiu foram direto para o resto do seu corpo. Tentava dividir a sua concentração entre contrair os músculos certos e aparentar normalidade.

O rosto dele agora aparecia sobre o seu ombro esquerdo, como se ele quisesse ter uma visão mais clara dos efeitos que tinha nela. Dessa vez, ela não precisava dos comandos dele. Ainda assim, sentir a voz masculina ressoar do tórax dele em direção aos seus mamilos parecia colocar mais gotas de álcool na pequena chama.

A cada contração sua conseguia senti-lo por inteiro, seus músculos repuxando-se ao redor do seu clitóris eram como uma promessa masturbatória. A cada contração dele, uma pressão se formava na base da sua entreperna, empurrando-a para baixo, incitando o seu corpo a respondê-lo. A cada contração de ambos sentia-o mover-se contra o colo do seu útero. pressionando-a em um ponto que a fazia arquejar.

Eles haviam adotado um ritmo lento, impelido por ele, mas Hermione não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria deter-se a ele.

Cada contração – dele ou dela – era como mais uma gota de álcool naquela agora não tão pequena chama. Mais uma. E mais uma. Sabia que estava fazendo o ritmo deles tornar-se mais intenso, mas o frenesi que jazia sob as suas roupas ameaçava apossar-se das suas decisões.

Os olhos dele não haviam desviado dela desde então. A respiração dele chocava-se com a sua, frenética. Os dedos masculinos pressionaram seus quadris e ele quebrou o ritmo. Ele parecia, agora, tão afetado quanto ela.

Hermione aumentou a velocidade da coreografia que eles executavam. Não sabia se agora eles seguiam um ritmo, seu único objetivo era chegar ao final daquela jornada que parecia durar horas e segundos ao mesmo tempo. Os movimentos não eram mais localizados, retesavam pequenos pedaços do seu corpo, rasgavam linhas de deleite, vibravam, tremiam. A cada vez que contraia seus músculos parecia senti-lo maior dentro de si, mais fundo, mas rígido. O calor se acumulava entre suas pernas e como óleo morno se espalhava pelo resto do corpo. Seus músculos respondiam parecendo querer entrar em si mesmos e, então, começando a expandir, não cabiam mais nos confins da pele. Mais uma gota. E outra. E outra. Seus mamilos retesados pressionando como se quisessem rasgar o sutiã, a umidade da sua virilha fazendo sons que ela podia ouvir apenas dentro de si, suas coxas tremendo como o seu vibrador, seus grandes lábios vibraram e, como se o pote de álcool fosse derramado sobre a chama, tudo explodiu em um incêndio de prazer, o calor fazendo todos os seus músculos vibrarem no ritmo das labaredas, o canal de sua vagina batendo como a asa de borboletas, puxando-o, sugando-o, suas pálpebras tremelicando como uma vela prestes a apagar. Seus joelhos fraquejaram, as mãos dele não estavam mais presentes para estabilizá-la. Sua garganta tentou forçar algo para fora, mas um "ah!" sôfrego foi a única coisa que saiu. As palmas da mão amorteceram a queda contra o vidro e, então, tudo ficou escuro.

"Granger?".

A voz vinha de dentro da sala.

Hermione piscou as pálpebras tentando ajustá-las à claridade. Aos poucos, conseguiu focar na imagem à sua frente: ela mesma. As memórias vieram aos poucos. A caixa. Malfoy. Ergueu-se até sentar-se.

"Granger?", a voz repetiu e não havia dúvidas a quem ela pertencia. "Granger?", mais próxima, então, um dos lados da caixa se abriu e a cabeleira clara apareceu. "Está tudo bem?"

A expressão dele era a mesma de sempre, a camisa enrolada nos cotovelos que ele sempre usava apareceu enquanto ele estendia uma mão para ajuda-la a se levantar.

"Sim, eu...". As imagens voltaram como uma avalanche, mas a única coisa que ela registrou foi "a sua camisa é azul claro".

Ele observou-a por alguns instantes antes de responder, "sim, vim direto do trabalho", lentamente, como se fosse parte de um tratamento para ela.

Sem camisa azul escuro. "Direto do trabalho?".

"Tivemos mais uma reunião de elaboração das alterações do currículo", o tom dele era o mesmo. A mão dele puxou-a levemente, tirando-a de dentro da caixa. "Está tudo bem mesmo?".

O que ela poderia dizer agora? Sim, eu descobri a função da caixa? Sim, eu tive um sonho erótico contigo? Sim, eu tive um dos melhores orgasmos da minha vida e ele não foi real? Sim, mas a minha calcinha completamente encharcada está me incomodando?

"Sim... é só cansaço."


	2. Analisável

**Esse é o meu pedido de desculpas por não saber conciliar o meu passatempo e deixar vocês esperando por algo que eu não consegui entregar.**

Aparentemente, o meu combustível para a escrita é a frustração sexual. Eu não consigo concentrar em nada além de escrever por hobbie.

Como eu fiz às pressas, ele está sem correção e os meus olhos estão cansados. Se vocês perceberem erros, podem me avisar, por favor?

Espero que vocês aproveitem :D

* * *

 **A Caixa**

 **Capítulo 2: Analisável**

* * *

A expressão masculina não traiu se ele acreditou ou não na desculpa. Hermione apalpou o bolso para confirmar a presença da sua varinha, antes de buscar a fita métrica. 1,15mx1,15mx2,4m. Seriam essas as medidas? Em que momento ela havia começado a sonhar?

"Você precisava da minha ajuda?"

Hermione olhou de súbito para ele, lembrando-se da mensagem que havia mandado. Sem muitos comentários, entregou o pergaminho com as anotações.

O canto da boca dele ergueu-se de uma forma similar ao seu sonho e Hermione sentiu-se corar dos pés à cabeça. "A única funcionária do Ministério a usar caneta."

"É uma forma simples de fazer uma declaração. E elas são muito mais práticas que penas", algo no olhar dele dizia que o uso de palavras dela havia sido apreciado.

"Anteros, Eros e Pothos? Por que não Himeros, Hedylogos, Hymenaios ou Hermaphroditus?"

Obviamente, ele tinha que conhecer mitologia grega.

"Essa imagem", ela disse, apontando para as duas pessoas com a balança no meio delas. "Na escala ou balança de Afrodite, Eros e Anteros costumavam estar em polos opostos".

"Desejo contra amor recíproco?", uma sobrancelha clara ergueu-se. Hermione deu de ombros. "E Pothos? Eu entendo o descarte dos outros, mas por que não Himeros?".

"A maior característica das representações do Himeros era a faixa que ele usava na cabeça, coisa que não aparece no ser alado maior. E não há muitas referências a ele ser usado na balança".

"Mas há alguma?"

Ela anuiu. Ela sempre se esquecia desse hábito que ele tinha de questionar todas as suas conclusões.

Malfoy encostou-se contra a mesa, cruzando os pés.

"Como eu posso te ajudar?".

Hermione expirou, envolvendo-se nos próprios braços. A primeira resposta que veio à sua mente foi "saindo e me deixando pensar sozinha sobre o que aconteceu", mas isso não era exatamente educado depois de ela mesma ter pedido que ele viesse, não é mesmo?

"Eu tinha esperança de que essas informações poderiam engatilhar alguma lembrança tua".

A folha foi colocada sobre a mesa e os olhos cinzas estavam, agora, completamente direcionados a ela.

"Isso talvez explique o vício do tio Armand. Algo similar ao vício em pornografia, talvez?"

Sempre a pegava desprevenida quando ele usava referências à cultura não-mágica. Aparentemente, os 5 anos de reabilitação haviam feito o seu trabalho.

"Só isso?"

Os olhos dele suavizaram, como um pedido de desculpas. "Por muitos anos eu achei que fosse uma caixa decorativa."

Ela acenou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e dedilhando sua varinha.

"E o que aconteceu?"

Ela olhou sem saber como responder.

"Você usou a caixa."

Havia esperado que ele não trouxesse isso à tona. Qual a melhor forma de agir?

"Ela causa um sonho erótico", respondeu, com a face mais impassível que conseguia atingir.

"Nenhum efeito colateral?"

"Não que eu tenha percebido".

Ele observou-a por alguns instantes como se avaliando a veracidade das palavras dela. Então, acenou e afastou-se da mesa em um impulso, indo em direção à caixa.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Você faz uso do objeto e nós não sabemos as consequências disso. Será mais fácil coletarmos dados se tivermos duas pessoas na amostra. Só com uma nós não temos parâmetro de nada".

A mente de pesquisador dele era, possivelmente, a coisa que mais a atraia.

"Não há o que pensar. Eu não vou deixar que você seja a única cobaia e não temos forma de tornar isso mais seguro. O tempo entre eu receber a tua carta e eu te encontrar foi de, provavelmente, uns quarenta minutos. Se eu não sair depois disso, podes abrir a porta".

Era errado ela se sentir excitada com a capacidade de planejamento em cima da hora dele?

"A tua área de atuação aqui no Ministério é o Departamento de Relações Mágicas e Não-mágicas. O teu envolvimento com essa pesquisa não é justificável."

Estar excitada não significava deixar de ser racional. Ao menos, não nesse nível de excitação.

"Eu sou a pessoa que conhece todas as tuas pesquisas até agora, a pessoa que está disponível. E nós podemos ter certeza de que as reações à manchete 'Draco Malfoy, ex-Deatheater se machuca em pesquisa' serão bem mais brandas e positivas que com a manchete 'Hermione Granger, pesquisadora extraordinária do Trio Dourado, machuca-se em pesquisa'".

"Isso não é-"

"Não é um motivo protocolar, mas nós dois sabemos que comparar observações é a melhor forma de conduzirmos isso."

Se tinha algo que ela não gostaria de fazer é comparar observações justamente com ele.

"Você pode olhar para o lado e colocar no relatório que eu entrei sem autorização."

Eles se encararam. Utilizar a caixa novamente era a melhor forma de entender o seu funcionamento. E espaçar o uso entre duas pessoas era a forma mais segura de evitar adição.

"Certo. Quarenta minutos. Assim que entrares, eu inicio o cronômetro".

Ele entrou. Ela ligou o cronômetro. Colocou o pensamento de que havia cedido tão facilmente a ideia dele apenas para fugir do convívio por alguns segundos e poder colocar sua mente em ordem.

Ela não conseguia lembrar-se do momento em que a porta havia se fechado quando estava lá dentro.

Ou a caixa funcionava sem estar fechada e ela havia entrado na ilusão e, por estar distraída, não havia percebido quando a porta fechara ou ela havia se distraído sozinha.

O segundo problema era: se ela não havia visto a porta se fechando, como ter certeza de que ela havia saído da ilusão?

O que levava à terceira questão, eram sonhos ou ilusões? Se se tratasse de um sonho, ela não sentiria dor, mas, sem saber se ela estava dentro ou fora, não havia como ter certeza.

Beliscou-se.

Ok. Ela sentia dor. Então, ou ela nunca saíra da ilusão ou se tratava de um sonho e ela estava fora dele.

Pegou o pergaminho para anotar as ideias antes de soltá-lo sobre a mesa. Não, não era hora para isso.

Precisava avaliar se algo mudava na caixa externamente enquanto ela estava agindo.

Uma circundada lenta por todos os lados da caixa e uma rápida subida na cadeira não demonstraram nada diferente. Aproximou-se e forçou o painel onde ela sabia que estava a entrada. Ele não se moveu. Aparentemente, menos depois dos quarenta minutos passados, ela não poderia fazer nada. Se acontecesse algo com Malfoy, ela provavelmente não seria capaz de tirá-lo fisicamente.

Aplicou todos os feitiços diagnósticos anteriores, todos com os mesmos resultados.

Havia tido esperanças de que as figuras com mais de uma imagem sofressem alguma alteração (que algum dos seres alados da balança subisse, que 1 das 4 figuras femininas se destacasse, que as imagens egípcias se alterassem), mas não foi o caso.

Anotou tudo na folha.

Olhou de relance para o cronômetro. 31 minutos e 13 segundos.

Qetesh não estava ligada ao amor, mas sim ao desejo, à fertilidade e ao êxtase.

Corou. Ela havia atingido o êxtase; sua calcinha era prova disso.

Se realmente aquela balança fosse Eros e Anteros, o que estaria em jogo seria desejo sexual e atração contra amor recíproco.

Ela não amava Malfoy, claramente. Mas admitia que existia uma atração.

Só... Não era o momento para agir. Precisava de algum tempo consigo mesma. Não era como se ela estivesse desperdiçando a sua vida adulta. Ela saia com as amigas. Havia os encontros das segundas sextas do mês com Ginny. Parvati e Lavander a cada dois meses. Luna nos almoços de segunda. E ela precisava de um tempo para descansar depois da quantidade de homens com os quais ela saíra imediatamente após o término. Mais do que o um ano e meio que havia pass-.

Não, agora era hora de trabalho.

Expirou e passou os olhos pelas informações que havia anotado.

Para que eles utilizassem os dados que Malfoy conseguiria, eles precisariam comparar experiências talvez.

Não tinha certeza do quanto gostaria de compartilhar com ele. Esperava que dizer apenas que era o sonho/ilusão havia sido com um colega de trabalho fosse suficiente.

Verificou o cronômetro. 44 minutos e 53 segundos.

Tentou a porta mais uma vez. Com mais força. Mais uma. Sem resposta.

"Malfoy!", gritou, os punhos batendo contra a madeira na esperança de tirá-lo do transe e fazer a porta se abrir. "Malfoy! MALFOY!".

Os contornos dos desenhos cavaram as laterais das suas mãos nos impactos. Pegou a varinha, tentou feitiços de movimentação, de vibração, de choque, de diagnóstico. Todos os que podia pensar. Nenhuma resultado.

"MALFOY!", bateu novamente na caixa. Desta vez com os pés. "Eu disse que não deverias entrar aí!". Mais socos. "MALFOY!". Puxou a porta e, desta vez, ela abriu-se com facilidade, fazendo-a cair para trás pela força que havia usado.

O loiro encontrava-se dentro da caixa, acordado, os joelhos e a mão esquerda no chão, a direita estendida, como se ele tivesse aberto a porta. Os olhos dele estavam tão abertos que, mesmo à distância, Hermione conseguia ver claramente os contornos da íris. A pele pálida havia corado fazendo-o parecer uma boneca de porcelana.

Hermione ergueu-se lentamente, sentindo o nervosismo emanando dele. Tinha medo de que sua intervenção pudesse ter alterado os efeitos da caixa de alguma forma.

"Mafoy...?", repetiu, mais suave, ajoelhando-se na frente dele. Os olhos cor de mercúrio não haviam deixado-a nem por um segundo. Os dedos dela alcançaram a mão elevada dele e a abaixaram, apoiando-a nas suas. Isso pareceu fazê-lo sair do transe em que estava. Ele piscou repetidas vezes antes de retomar o controle do próprio corpo. Os dedos dela ficaram vazios quando ele recolheu os braços, esfregando os olhos com a palma das mãos.

Na recuperação mais rápida que Hermione já vira, ele levantou-se. Atônita, ela imitou-o e abriu espaço quando ele fez menção de sair da caixa.

"Quanto tempo?"

Ela pestanejou, pensando nas palavras que ele havia dito antes de conseguir entender o significado delas. Num estalo jogou-se na direção do cronômetro.

"47 minutos".

"Sem alterações externas?"

Ela observava-o cuidadosamente, como alguém que observa uma panela de pressão prestes a estourar.

"Nenhuma. Nem mesmo quando eu lancei os feitiços".

Ele anuiu. "Deveríamos fazer uma tabela com os dados".

Em um dia qualquer, isso deixaria-a exultante. No atual momento, ela só conseguiu concordar com hesitação.

Ele pegou um pergaminho novo e a caneta dela, sentou-se à mesa e começou a rascunhar o que parecia uma tabela.

Dia de entrada, sujeito, tempo, feitiços, observações, fantasia.

Hermione o observara por alguns instantes antes de aproximar-se para olhar por cima do ombro masculino. A letra pontiaguda e pequena dele se movia rapidamente pelo papel enquanto os dados da primeira entrada, a dela, eram preenchidos. "04 ago 08", "Granger", "Aprox. 40min", "nenhum", "nsa". A atenção dos dois parou no momento em que a caneta flutuou sobre o último item. O tempo de hesitação dele deve ter sido menor que de um minuto, mas Hermione havia sentido como se tivesse se passado meia hora. Ele esperava que ela respondesse o que deveria ir ali? O quão detalhado ele imaginava que essas anotações deveriam ser para que eles pudessem extrair algum tipo de conclusão delas? Como se sentindo o nervosismo dela mesmo sem precisar olhá-la, a letra voltou a aparecer na minha de baixo, preenchendo agora os dados dele. "04 ago 08", "Malfoy", "Aprox. 47min", "Temperatus iudicium, Motus iudicium, Malum mente iudicium, Magia aestimationem", "nenhuma", "colega de trabalho, local de trabalho, BDSM".

Hermione encarou as pontas dos a's dele por alguns momentos. Ele havia resumido o que quer que havia acontecido com ele dentro da caixa de uma forma simples. Ela podia fazer isso.

"Colega de trabalho, local de trabalho, controle".

Parecia plausível o suficiente.

Ela pode ser a bochecha dele de mexer e sabia que a comissura dos lábios dele havia se levantado. "Parece que nós dois estamos tão envoltos nos nossos trabalhos que até as nossas fantasias foram dominadas por eles".

Ela sorriu levemente diante da tentativa de piada dele.

"Amanhã, no mesmo horário, para mais uma tentativa de cada um de nós?"

Ela concordou. As coisas não poderiam ficar mais constrangedoras do que estavam, certo?


End file.
